psifandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Sinister Arrow/The Theta State
Preparation: You will need a quiet, comfortable, maybe dark-ish environment, a nice seat, music of some sort that doesn't involve lyrics. Lyrics will make you lose focus. At least it does for me. If it doesn't make you lose focus, go right ahead. YOLO. Step 1. All right. So before starting the music, relax yourself. Roll your shoulders, Your neck, your legs, just basically try to make your whole body relaxed with no tension. Do palates or whatever it is people do to release tension. It doesn't really matter, so long as your muscles aren't tensed. Step 2. Now, look for a comfortable seat. I, personally think that a chair is the best seat to use. I've tried this lying down, and it just didn't work. Do it lying down if you wish, but i think that for your first time, you should be seated upright, arms by your side, or your knees, in a prayer position between your legs. Whatever seems natural. Now it's time for Step 3. Step 3. So you are relaxed, have a nice seat, and are sitting upright. Now begin your music. Now, the music is VERY important. For first timers, this can really make-or-break your experience. Download some type of music without lyrics. Get some type of music that plays the sound of rain, the squeals of the whale, the whatever noise of the loon. Get something nature-related to listen to. I believe that rain is WAY more effective than anything. And it's also way more effective with earbuds/headphones. If you for some reason can't find music with sounds above specifically, then search Binaural Beats on the Internet and search for a song that makes you feel soothed. When you get this, You are ready for the final step. Step 4. Now, for the final step, just breathe in for 4 seconds, out for 4 seconds. All the while counting. (inhale) 1-2-3-4 and (exhale) 4-3-2-1. After a while, you will begin to get drowsy. If you begin to slouch, tgry to maintain yourself. Try to stay upright, the more you fight, the more tired you get, which will help you ALOT. As you are getting drowsy, there should be a little voice in your head. That is your subconcious attempting to reach you. If it tells you to leave, LEAVE. Do not attempt to speak to it if it doesn't wish to. Otherwise, in your mind, walk towards the voice. Eventually, you should reach some type of landscape and you will hear the voice more clearly. Now, Ive heard that our subconcious can answer questions, but I've asked mine questions, and it just gave me really good riddles. Yours may or may not do the same. Try it out, see what it does. Step 5 (Optional): You can, if you want, give the voice/your subconcious a name, a face, a body if you wish. You can also change the landscape. My subconcious is a Lion named Ronnie, and the landscape is a beach, which goes really well with the music I've selected ( Whale squeals, ocean waves, loons, rain). Be creative! Walk with your subconcious,talk with it, if you can't perform certain tasks, ask why it isn't confident, reassure it. Your subconcious is the only that holds you back. It kinda cares for your fears, your goals and dreams. Just speak with it.Try to make it more relaxed. Basically, just treat it like a lonely friend. Coax it. Give it attention. Do what feels right. Side Note: This may sound kinda stupid, but this, for some reason, makes you really sleepy, so, ya know, take that bit of info and use it to your advantage. And, that's pretty much it. Good Luck! Category:Blog posts